Distracted
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: Beca can't stay focused during Bellas' practice. Drabble.


**Just a quick Mitchsen drabble that popped into my head. Enjoy!**

"Beca, focus", is yelled across the room to me. I quickly raise my eyes to meet those of my girlfriend. Dating Aubrey Posen is a challenge when we're in Bellas' practice. We clash so often on song choice and I'm so easily distracted when she starts dancing. I hear the other girls around me snicker which is quickly silenced by a look from Aubrey. I nod my head to acknowledge her statement. She counts us off and I try to keep time with the other girls, I really do but the way she moves distracts me again. She's so beautiful, the way her body moves so fluidly, the gentle flex of her muscles beneath her skin, its breath taking and so hot.

"Beca!", she calls again, I look up to see her meeting my eyes through the mirror that we are practicing in front of.

"Sorry Bree", I say sheepishly.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone so that Beca can admire you privately", Fat Amy states and the other girls nod their approval.

"That won't be necessary. We're going to run it one more time all the way through, Beca please try to stay focused", Aubrey says. I nod and get back into position. It takes all of my willpower to keep my eyes straight and away from Aubrey so that we can make it through the routine. Not to mention so that I can actually get Aubrey to myself for a while. We make it through the dance flawlessly and I see the smile on Aubrey's face at the girls mastering the dance.

"Alright girls, that was great", Aubrey says cheerily. She has relaxed a lot since the start of the season.

"Don't forget we have a mixer to perform at this weekend so keep your schedule free", Chloe calls as the girls are packing up their things to exit building.

"You got Aubrey whipped or something little dude", Cynthia-Rose asks me as I'm grabbing my bag, "if any of us kept zoning out like that we would have had an ass of cardio to do."

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me before I respond, "no, it's just a perk of dating the captain", I tell her with a wink. She laughs and tells me that she will see me later. I look over to Aubrey who is talking with Chloe near the piano. I make my way over to my girlfriend and our friend to make sure she's not actually annoyed with me. As I approach they look to me, Chloe has a large knowing grin on her face and Aubrey is sporting a small grin of her own.

"Soo, am I in trouble", I ask once I reach the co-captains.

"No, but Beca you can't zone out like that. What if this had been a competition", Aubrey says serious.

"I know, I'm sorry babe", I tell her sincerely.

"Aw, Aubrey, she'll have it in check by time competition rolls around", Chloe states cheerily, "but I've got to go meet Luke, he's taking me to that new coffee house down the street for spoken word night." The Red Head quickly bids us farewell and finally it's just me and Aubrey left in the rehearsal space.

I step into her personal space and wrap my arms around her neck, "I really am sorry."

She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer before leaning down to place a kiss on my lips, "Beca, I'm still you're captain, I can't just let you get away with things like this, it'll make the other girls think that I'm not a good leader."

"I know Bree, but you're just so distracting", I tell the older woman.

"Oh, so it's my fault", she asks with a smile and another peck to my lips.

"Mhm, if you weren't so attractive I would totally be able to concentrate", I tell her.

"Be glad you're cute or you would so be running right now", she tells me and I know she's serious, "but seriously hun I can't let you just get away with it next time, I have to set a good example, can't have the girls thinking that the "alt girl" has corrupted me", she says teasingly.

"I know, I'll get it together, wear something less revealing next time", I tell her.

"Beca, I'm fully clothed, I have on a tank top and yoga pants", she says.

"Exactly, wear a sweater and sweat pants or something", I tell her.

"We'll see", she says with a laugh before she pulls me into another kiss.


End file.
